Mi dificil decision
by Tsukita-Chan
Summary: que es lo que haces cuando te encuentras enamorada de dos enigmaticos seres, que haces cuando ambos te corresponden.....que es lo que harias si tu mente jugara con tus emociones?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es un fic algo loco, la verdad comencé a escribirlo y me encontraba a medio proceso cuando me enamore de nuevas series y personajes, lo cual influenció el curso del mismo; llevando a la decisión de alterarlo un poco, mezclando los personajes de diversas series para generar una emotiva historia.

A decir verdad también tuvo algo que ver la influencia de nanamii chan, solo espero que esto sea agradable, no intento nada más que reflejar una utópica historia surgida de la mezcla de los sentimientos que me han causado las series de las cuales extraje los personajes, y de cierta manera proponer un final distinto y un destino diferente al de los personajes en su serie original.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, porque son vitales para mí y para la historia.

Gracias por leer

**El comienzo de mis males**

Es la tercera vez que suena mi despertador, yo solo pido 5 minutos más; pero el sonido es tan insistente que termino por levantarme. Con cara soñolienta, tallando me los ojos me dirijo a el baño, ahí el agua fría termina de despertarme por completo y es entonces que recuerdo…

-Hoy… hoy es mi primer día de bachillerato…-

Inmediatamente termine de ducharme, aun no lo creía, hoy seré alumna del Daidouji high school; el instituto más prestigiado de la zona, hoy por fin uno de mis sueños de infancia se cumplirá.

Al llegar a mi ansiado colegio toda mi utópica visión se desvaneció, lucia sombrío, tenebroso, la sensación de que ahí dentro algo estaba asechándome me invadía, el latido de mi corazón aumentó considerablemente y me perdí de la realidad; pero el toque se una fría mano y una seductora voz me regresó a este mundo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, el solo hecho de ver al chico que tocaba mi frente, tenerlo tan cerca de mí… hizo que perdiera el control de mis expresiones

-Ha-hai, asentí avergonzada; una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el angelical rostro de ese joven de grises cabellos incrementando el carmesí de mis mejillas

-Que bien, entonces es hora de ir a clases- concluyó y para cuando termine de reaccionar me encontraba de nueva cuenta sola a la entrada del instituto, que había sido eso?

Continúe mi camino y en la entrada me tope con mi primo; quien comenzó a sermonearme acerca de lo importante que es la puntualidad y las estrictas reglas del colegio, además de advertirme que no debía andar así de despistada por ahí o me metería en problemas; me dejó en mi aula y se retiró.

Al parecer el primer día de clases no era muy popular en el colegio, en mi salón de clases sólo había unas cuantas niñas, no llegó ni la mitad de los docentes así que fue aburridamente corto mi primer día de clases. En mi interior, al retirarme a casa deseaba volver a ver a ese ser que me dio la bienvenida, cosa que no sucedió. Y así pasaron unos días, no lo vi. Por ningún lado; si tan solo… supiera su nombre…

Mi salón ahora se parecía poco a poco más a un aula de clases, a veces llegaban compañeros nuevos o algún profesor, aunque aún así no encontraba un lugar al cual permanecer, parecía que mi sueño se tornaba en pesadilla; corrían los rumores entre las chicas del grupo que lo mejor del salón estaba por llegar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez en eso que estaba por venir había un lugar para mí.

Tratando de huir de mi soledad en los módulos libres y en los descansos me había dado a la tarea de recorrer el colegio y buscar lugares tranquilos en los cuales pudiera pasar el tiempo; y por fortuna encontré uno, era un pequeño claro rodeado de muchos árboles, con una pequeña palapa, una banca de madera y una pequeña fuente, realmente me agradaba, era una lugar de ensoñación; ciertas veces me refugie ahí.

Era viernes, el penúltimo día de mi primer semana de clases, me sentía cansada, triste y de alguna manera inquieta por no saber nada de aquel niño de tierna mirada. Me dirigí a mi sitio secreto, no quería permanecer más en el salón, pero oh sorpresa alguien más estaba en mi lugar, era una ser implacablemente bello, su cabello negro azabache contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, su figura hacía parecer aquella visión un hermoso sueño. De pronto se levanto, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde me encontraba, me oculté y esperé a verlo perderse entre los arbustos. Realmente estaba despierta?, porque últimamente parecía deslizarme entre magnificas ilusiones.

Salí de mi escondite, y me senté en la banca, contemple un rato la fuente, realmente era linda, cerré mis ojos y disfrute del viento que acariciaba mi rostro; repentinamente abrí los ojos al contacto de unos fríos labios, mas al ver quien había sido el responsable abruptamente mi temperatura aumentó…

-espero no haberte molestado, es que… lucias tan tierna que no me pude contener-

El, aquel peligris me tenía rodeada en la pequeña banca con sus brazos, mi pulso se aceleró, no sabía qué hacer o decir, su mirada era tan penetrante y tierna que me sentí totalmente transparente ante él; hasta que ya no lo soporte,

-Me tengo que ir-

Dije y comencé a caminar, salí huyendo, que irónica soy, justo cinco minutos antes me lamentaba no saber de él y al tenerlo cerca me atemoricé. Tal vez mañana todo fuera más fácil.

Otro día más comenzaba, los eventos del día anterior me habían afectado de sobre manera, estaba confundida, desanimada, pero una vez dentro del salón todo el panorama comenzó a cambiar

Ese día arrancaban los juegos de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos; sabía que mi grupo había inscrito equipo de fútbol y aparentemente había muchas posibilidades, realmente me maravillé al ver a los integrantes del equipo, bueno a de ellos cuyo nombre indague después; Uchiha Sasuke; ese era el nombre de mi alucinación hermosa, el nombre de aquel moreno que se adueñó de mi atención desde el instante en que lo vi, haciéndome olvidar temporalmente aquel peligris.

Me había dispuesto la misión de acercarme a el y formar parte de su circulo de amigos; sí, no me importaba que solo fuese mi amigo, solamente quería estar cerca de él.


	2. la mision

La misión parecía imposible; buscara por donde fuese la información referente a esos alumnos estaba restringida, o me la negaban rotundamente. ¿Por qué?, esa era mi gran duda; sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de alumnos comunes pero… llegar a tanto me parecía por demás excesivo.

Entonces mi pequeño cerebrito comenzó a cavilar una y mil posibles razones; y de pronto me quedé helada… ¿vampiros?... eso era lo más razonable que podía ofrecer mi excitada imaginación en esos momentos. Parece que había leído muchas historias de vampiros y me había traumado la ultima; ellos tenían piel fría, eran muy atractivos y misteriosos; no muy convencida de mi hipótesis decidí que indagaría hasta dar con la verdad.

Al día siguiente todo el panorama cambió. Por la mañana me encontraba tan profundamente metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté cuando cesó el sermón diario de Lee acerca del adecuado comportamiento en el instituto; todo ese proceso había terminado en una conclusión

-¡él pertenece al grupo!

Exclamé tan fuerte que los que iban entrando en ese momento voltearon y yo quise volverme avestruz y clavar la cabeza en la tierra;

-¿Y él es?-

Preguntó Lee con cara de preocupación;

-aaaa no, no es nada, digo nadie, jaja (sonrisa nerviosa) –

Contesté y despidiéndome de prisa caminé hacia mi aula, pero me encontraba en un estado tan fuera de mí que no noté hacia donde me dirigía, hasta que mis pies frenaron con un pequeño choque

-su-sumimasen- expresé en tono nervioso y con la cara más roja que un tomate; color que aumentó al descubrir con quien había chocado. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Él; me perdí en esa noche instalada en su rostro pálido, deje que esa oscuridad me absorbiera por completo; y justo cuando más pérdida me encontraba, mi ángel guardián acudió en mi ayuda…

-¿te encuentras bien?

Esa voz, esa hipnotizante voz, yo la reconocía, sentí de nuevo su gélida piel tocar la mía, sujetando mi mano me condujo hacia sí; ante su presencia me volví un cuerpo sin voluntad; era una frágil muñeca a su completa disposición…

-mmm me parece que estoy destinado a cuidar de ti – dijo con esa cálida sonrisa que me derrite aún con sólo recordarla, esa sonrisa por la cual podría haber desatado las más cruentas batallas por recibirla como premio. Su presencia, su tacto, su voz, todo él me confundía, a tal grado de olvidarme por completo que me encontraba en el colegio a punto de llegar tarde a mi clase; olvidándome incluso de aquellos negros ojos en los que instantes antes me había perdido.

Contemplé su fino rostro hasta que mi conciencia me reprochó mi actitud, y baje la cara en seña de defensa, para que el sonrojo antes olvidado se instalara en mis mejillas de nuevo. Levantó suavemente mi rostro y se aproximó tanto que su aliento rozó mi piel;

-tranquila… todo está en orden. Es más aprovecharé para presentarte ok?

Qué podía hacer o decir; absolutamente nada, pero una encantadora voz varonil respondió por mí

-No es necesario Sasame; déjalo así, se quien es ella, incluso tomamos clase juntos; no es así Hyuga San?-

Por kami, tanto tiempo invertido en pensar que hacer para que me notará y él ya sabía de mi

-hai -asentí de manera robótica, como si se tratara de una orden expresa de un superior

-muy bien – sonrió Sasame- en este caso me has ganado pequeño primo; aunque todo era un pretexto para preguntarle su nombre, ya que no lo había hecho antes.

Creo que mi rostro se inundó de un color sin nombre, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta pena, y ahora estaba a punto de inventar un nuevo tono de rojo enfrente de los dos niños que más me habían gustado en la vida. Pero nuevamente esa varonil voz fue mi escape

-tu y tus cosas, solo date prisa o llegaremos tarde quieres?

Fue realmente un lindo comienzo de día, ahora caminaba con una nueva e inesperada certeza, Sasame kun y Sasuke kun eran tan parecidos porque eran familiares; ambos hermosos, enigmáticos; ambos un ficticio vampiro que robaba mis pensamientos.

Nunca comprendí, y ni creo hacerlo; por qué tenían tanta prisa, digo no entraron a clases (al menos Sasuke kun), y no les vi más por el colegio; hasta hoy han pasado dos semanas sin que tenga noticas, encuentros o rumores acerca de ellos.

Pero la situación no es complicada únicamente por ese aspecto tan relevante; como todos los mortales terrenos tengo una familia, que hasta hace unos meses funcionaba en perfecto estado; pero en esta semana los problemas familiares se han reforzado; me parece que hicieron una fusión y se volvieron mucho muy poderosas, y ahora están comploteando para destruir mi familia.

En fin son cosas en las que no quisiera pensar, pero inevitablemente se me vienen a la cabeza; en estos días, descubrí algo interesante en la pequeña fuentecilla, el ambiente ahí es tan distinto que me he refugiado cuando más oscuro es el panorama en casa y no tengo los ánimos para entrar a clases.


	3. ironia

Las cosas en casa parecían mejorar un poco, hahame y otosan peleaban menos, quizás porque Hanabi les había suplicado la última vez con lagrimas en los ojos que cesaran de pelear frente a nosotras, que si ya no se querían que mejor se separaran.

Ello dio un respiro a mi vida y pude concentrarme en la misión que me había propuesto a comienzos del ciclo escolar, indagar acerca de Sasuke kun, y por supuesto de Sasame kun también.

Así que en los últimos días me había dado a la tarea de husmear acerca de mis dulces torturas; y estaba a punto de darme por vencida; nada, simplemente no encontraba nada, ni un minúsculo detalle que me diese la oportunidad de acercarme a ellos. Lo único que puede indagar fue la familia Uchiha junto con la Mitzui eran socios del colegio. Y fue entonces que la suerte me sonrió, no sé con qué intención pero su sonrisa se posó en mí.

Resultó que por esos días Sasuke kun había regresado al colegio, me sentí feliz de verlo cruzar la puerta del salón justo antes que yo entrara, y mi corazón dolió cuando vi como Haruno Sakura se colgaba de su brazo mientras canturreaba su nombre; entonces la profesora de química propuso actividades por binas, advirtiendo que los equipos durarían todo el semestre, y ahí sucedió todo, al tomar mi papel salió el nombre más inesperado y el más deseado, "Uchiha Sasuke", mi reacción fue tardía, estaba totalmente anonadada, waa ahora no me podría concentrar, si de por sí la química no se me daba muy bien ahora menos. Más asustada que alegre me dirigí a donde estaba él, sentí su frialdad y su penetrante mirada mientras me decía;

-si no te gusta química ponte a estudiar, no pienso dejar que por tu culpa mi promedio se vea afectado

Realmente no presté mucha atención a lo que decía, el tenerlo tan cerca me bloqueaba el cerebro, sentía que el color rojo se posaba en mis mejillas, una sensación de vergüenza se apoderaba de mí, hasta que un pequeño papel doblado apareció por arte de magia en mi lado de la mesa.

"Hyuga, estas muerta…"

Sentí un balde de hielo caer en mi espalda; sabia de sobra que todas las chicas de la clase estaban deseosas de estar trabajando con Uchiha san, pero no creí que alguna se molestara tanto como para amenazarme, no era como que yo hubiera planeado estar en equipo con él. La firma volvió mi miedo en un inexplicable terror; las iniciales HS solo podían pertenecer a la odiosa y peligrosa niña chicle, Haruno Sakura.

Ella era la más popular con los chicos, poseía un sequito personal de viboritas que hacían el trabajo sucio por ella, y era la eterna enamorada de Uchiha san; alguna vez tuve una amiga de la infancia llamada Sakura, pero no se parecía en nada a Haruno, eran como dos polos opuestos por ello siempre creí que el nombre lo había colocado mal en su registro de nacimiento. Al parecer su equipo estaba formado por ella e Yamanaka Ino, ambas egocéntricas, pero enemigas en el amor, dos grandes razones para que ahora me odiara.

Creo que en ese instante debí ponerme muy pálida, pues a pesar de que la clase ya había terminado Sasuke kun aún permanecía a mi lado

-¿te sientes mal? –

Pregunto con su profunda y fría voz, yo solo moví la cabeza en negación intentando retener una lagrima exasperada que luchaba por salir de mis ojos; entonces sorpresivamente tomó el puño en que había yo encerrado la notita de advertencia y con facilidad lo deshizo para extraer su contenido; una divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, reaccione porque era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír

-así que le molesto, pues bien, veamos que más sucede- dijo en tono irónico y voz alta

- no permitas que estas cosas te afecten Hyuga, solo preocúpate por estar a mi nivel ¿sí?

Concluyó, para después salir del aula con el papel en un bolsillo y una sonrisa en la cara. Me pareció que sonreía satisfecho por los celos de la niña chicle, yo sentí que una pieza de mi corazón se partía, pero decidí seguir su concejo para no decepcionarlo.


	4. Sasuke Pov

Sasuke POV

Hoy es mi primer día de clases después de mi ausencia y justo entrando al salón esa molestia llamada Haruno Sakura sigue intentando colgarse de mi brazo, odio su color de cabello y su perfume tan dulce, no he podido deshacerme de ella en cuatro años, y ahora resulta que es mi compañera de clases, no sé como no lo note antes para poder cambiarme de grupo. En el jardín de infantes tuve una amiga llamada Sakura, pero no se parecen en nada, creo que sus padres eligieron un nombre incorrecto para ella, jaqueca es uno más adecuado.

No sé por qué demonios divulga que me ama e intimida a todas las demás chicas, de todas formas no me interesa mucho. Pero hoy en la clase vi a una chica un tanto familiar, sus ojos son peculiares y me recuerdan a un viejo amigo de la familia.

La primera vez que la vi estaba acompañada de mi primo, pensé que quizás eran novios porque vi cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ella dormía, y eso no es nada típico en él, ambos detestamos el contacto físico con la gente, sobre todo porque son falsos y nos adulan únicamente por nuestra apariencia. Pero la siguiente ocasión que los vi juntos sorpresivamente Sasame no conocía su nombre, yo dije triunfal que ella tomaba clases conmigo, incluso la llamé por su apellido, pero solo porque estaba escrito en su sweter y con ello obtuve un punto sobre Sasame, como ella asintió olvidé el asunto, pero nunca indaguen acerca de su relación con mi primo. Esa chica me intriga, por ello la observé cuando podía, claro siempre desde las sombras.

Con el paso del tiempo descubrí que es introvertida, y tampoco disfruta mucho del contacto con la gente, se aisla con facilidad y es muy torpe, pero parece que cuando se propone hacer algo, todo le funciona. Hoy la profesora de química ha dicho que formará binas para unos trabajos; yo solo pido que no me toque con una chica, y mucho menos con Haruno Sakura.

La profesora tomaba un papel de la tómbola y esa persona pasaba al frente para extraer el nombre de su compañero de equipo; entonces fué su turno,

-Hyuga Hinata

La profesora la llamó y tímidamente la chica avanzó hacia la tómbola de cristal, metió su mano y tomó el papel que se encontraba en la cúspide, sus ojos se abrieron y no pudo pronunciar palabra, parecía que no le agradaba su pareja, era como si un gran peso se hubiera colocado en ella; además ella era pésima en la materia.

Pobre de su pareja, fue lo que pensé y estuve a punto de sonreir, pero la profesora le arrebató su papel y pronunció

-Uchiha Sasuke… muy bien Hinata chan, siéntate junto a Sasuke kun

Sus palabras resonaron en mí, ella era mi equipo. Pero su expresión no podía olvidarla, solo miedo en sus ojos aperlados, cualquier chica estaría contenta, pero ella solo se veía atemorizada; esa actitud me afectaba de alguna forma, quizás solo era mi orgullo herido, pero en venganza le solté

- si no te gusta química ponte a estudiar, no pienso dejar que por tu culpa mi promedio se vea afectado

Noté que ella estaba ruborizada, los demás equipos se formaron y la profesora salió del aula; volví a mirar a Hinata Hyuga, que por una extraña razón no se movía, el miedo ocupaba sus finas facciones de nuevo, creí que lloraría y me sentí culpable por haberla molestado antes

-¿te sientes mal?

Dije antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara correctamente, pero ella realmente debía estar mal porque solo movió la cabeza para negar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua. Yo no quería verla llorar, no sé porque de la noche a la mañana me importaba, cuantas chicas antes había despreciado y ese llanto no me afectaba, pero a ella no quería verla derramar lágrimas.

Buscando el motivo de su tristeza vi que envolvía algo en su mano, quizás ahí estuviera la respuesta, así que nuevamente actué antes de pensar, tomé su mano en las mías y extraje de ella un pequeño papel que decía "Hyuga, estas muerta…", curiosamente firmado por sakura Haruno, me reí, esa tipa sí que era infantil, pero no entendía por qué la amenaza había asustado tanto a mi compañera de equipo, ¿acaso pensaba que sakura era peligrosa?, desee reconfortarla diciendo que esa chica no era más que una fanfarrona caprichosa pero en lugar de eso mi boca dijo:

-así que le molesto, pues bien, veamos que más sucede; no permitas que estas cosas te afecten Hyuga, solo preocúpate por estar a mi nivel ¿sí?

Me di la vuelta y salí del aula, con la poderosa amenaza en mi bolsillo.


End file.
